bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Eeneend/My theories
This probably is gonna happen in the last half of 2009 and in whole 2010 and 2011: Theory one: After Mata Nui arrives in Vulcanus (he's brought there by Metus), he meets Ackar. Then he deafeats an undeafetable warrior (this warrior can be Stronius, but its not very likely since the Skrall don't fight in the arena anymore, so I think its Telluris), and he's seen as an hero. Then they ask him to help them with their Skrall problem, and he recruites some other Glatorian to join him. These Glatorian are Kiina (she hopes to find a way to get out of Bara Magna, Vastus (he wants to go to make up for crimes in his past), Ackar (he's Mata nui's friend), Gelu (I think he's going because the Skrall are whiping out his bussiness). Then Tuma sends Stronius to hunt down and kill the group of Glatorian, this is an epic battle, but at the end, Mata Nui changes into his warrior form and finally deafeats Tuma, then he dicovers the secret beneath the sand, and he finds out that there is a whole city or a dome covered under the sand (Its a very likely posibility that they will go underground, because every year their going underwater, in the air, or in the desert, but they didn't do fire, ice, and earth yet, and fire and ice aren't really likely, so a Underground City is an good opportunity). Its posible that this city is build by the Great Beings, and was forgotten after The Shattering. Meanwhile, a team of Matoran (these are probably the Matoran from Reign of Shadows) escapes Teridaxs overlooking eye, and come to Bara Magna. Here, the Red Star (or the Ignika, or some other great power) changes them into Toa (these Toa are probably called Toa Magna), then they start a journey to get back their ruler. Meanwhile, Mazeka goes to the Matoran Universe with the alternate Makuta Teridax, and somehow chages his mind so he's willing to give back the Universe to Mata Nui. Mata Nui decides to bring the Agori to the Underground City to lead them away from the Battera, so they're safe. The Battera kill the Skrall. But not safe for long, the Battera also discover the Underground City (the con at this theory is that the Battera look like Bohrok, and I talked once to an lego designer, and he told me that they alway try to bring uot something different, but at the other side, there are rumors that they're gonna bring out Bohrok again) are attacking and the Glatorian can't hold it for long (the Glatorian can't deafeat the Battera, that's why their stats are so low, if they could deafeat the Battera by their own, there wouldn't be a Toa team needed, and the story would stop). Then the Toa Magna arrive and after an epic battle,but they can't win. Then they hear from the Traitor (The Traitor is probably Berix, because he was in the first comic, in the cave where the Traitor was, and knew about an caravan going to Tajun. The Traitor wasn't a Glatorian, since Tuma could just smak him to a wall. At one of the pictures from the movie, Berix is shown while he's talking to a Skrall, when the picture is taken, the war is already on, so if he wasn't the Traitor he couldn't just talk to a Skrall without getting killed. The only con at this theorie is that the Traitor knew how to kill a Baterra, but maybe he learned this from the Book of Certavus, and he had red eyes, exept for green.) how to deafeat the Battera, and go on a mission to do it (find the Control Station of the Battera, a Great Weapon, or something like that, this might be the storyline for 2011, they're treated by the Element Lords, who wanna get the weapon, or six elite Battera, who don't wna't the toa to get to the Control Station) They deafeat the Battera, and bring the spirit of Mata Nui back in his original body and everyone who's still alive is happy. This means Bionicle ends in 2011, what's almost confirmed. If you think I'm wrong, or just know another theorie that might be true, feel free to let me know on my talkpage, or comment! Oh and there's a longer version of this on my user page, that keeps getting updated, Check it out! User:eeneend Category:Blog posts